One AM
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: As requested by Fated-Shadows; Darkshipping. Bakura had never been a particularly heavy sleeper. “Can’t this argument wait for another time?”


**One A.M.  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Drama/General  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Bakura/Yami  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Bakura had never been a particularly heavy sleeper. "Can't this argument wait for another time?"

**Disclaimer**: (_insert bawl here_)

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: AU.

**Notes**: For **Fated-Shadows**, who requested for "Cranky!Bakura [...] Yami gets home late because of a wreck on the freeway and Bakura pitches a fit to conceal the fact that he was concerned. And Yami's all, 'I love you too, you emotionally-stunted crazy guy.'" Her words, not mine.

-----

Bakura had never been a particularly heavy sleeper. So when a slam echoed in the dark, empty hallway, he jolted awake, brown eyes snapping open to stare at a plain ceiling; his legs sprang to life and barely touched the beige carpet; his body tense and alert for the slightest shift in the air and smallest sign of danger. He relaxed only when he heard a soft sigh, the familiar _thump_ of a briefcase hitting the ground, and the heavy footfalls growing louder, louder, louder...

"Yami."

The figure froze at the cold tone.

"Do you realize what time it is?"

The silence irritated him.

"_Dammit_ Yami! Not only do you get home at bloody one A.M., you have the nerve to slam the door and wake me up! Don't you have any considerations for other people at all?"

"Bakura, I don't want to fight with you right now—"

"'I don't want to fight with you right now'," he mimicked, then snarled. "Yeah, like hell you don't. You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're coming home later and later each night." He gave Yami a suspicious look. "I'll kill you if you tell me you're sneaking behind my back with some other person."

"Oh please, Bakura," Yami snorted, "you're one to talk. You're not exactly renowned for being monogamous."

The white-haired man looked startled, but he held his ground. "That doesn't answer my question."

Yami leaned against the wall, exhausted. In the dark, he could barely make out the gleaming chocolate eyes, although he had no desire to deal with the rest of the face that he was sure to be twisted in ill-disguised anger and concern. "Look, Kaiba kept me after work because he was unsatisfied about the latest blueprint – don't narrow your eyes in disbelief at me, since when has Kaiba ever respected other people's sleeping schedule? And then when I can finally _leave_ the stupid office after staying in it for thirteen freakin hours, I get on the road and there are all these _goddamn_ drunk drivers trying to cut in front of me. I almost crashed into one of those idiots. And then further on it turned out there _was_ a car crash, and I happened to be so _lucky_ to witness it, so I had to follow the police and give my testimony and everything. Now I come home, just wanting to go to bed and forget this day ever happened, and you tackle and accuse me of things I never thought of doing. Bakura, it's been a really, _really_ long day. Can't this argument wait for another time?"

All that made Bakura even more irritated. _He_ was supposed to be the one complaining about _his_ day, not the other way around!

Yami moved towards the stairs, and in a flash, Bakura slammed him into the wall, his mouth seeking the other's.

He pulled away. "_Fuck, Bakura_, what the hell are you doing?"

"You said you want to forget this day ever happened, didn't you?"

"Yes, so?" Yami snapped, the back of his head stinging at the impact. "Knocking me out won't help, because the bruise tomorrow is going to remind me how today ended. Attempt rape won't either."

Bakura rolled his eyes and dragged him upstairs. "It's not rape if the other party is willing."

"I want to _sleep_, Bakura. Not with you though."

The fist came at him but Yami dodged just in time. He was grinning, albeit a bit tiredly, to show he was joking underneath the truth. "Let me rest, and then we can talk about this."

"Talk? What else is there to talk about?" But by now Bakura was talking to a firmly closed and locked door. "Yami, open the damn door! We're going to settle this tantrum of yours _right now_."

Yami laughed to himself. Him, throwing a tantrum? Bakura should listen to himself. "Good night, Bakura."

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress Notes**: (_shuffles feet against the floor_) Um, okay, Darkshipping is not my forte, and quite frankly, I can't imagine Yami and Bakura being cuddly unless, of course, it's the end of the world.

(_stifles giggles_) Rereading this I get the impression that I just turned both of them into menopausal women, whatnot with their moodswings. HAHAH—oi, shi—_wait_, I didn't mean it!


End file.
